Field of the Invention
The process of slush moulding plastisol or PVC powder or other thermoplastic, thermosetting, elastomeric materials is generally known. Such a slush moulding process includes the steps of filling a pre-heated metal mould with the polymeric material in powder or liquid form, removing the excess of liquid or solid material, and subsequently heating the mould in order to complete the gelation or melting and/or cross-linking of the material adhering to said mould. The mould is then cooled and the finished item is de-moulded.